I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aid for a person engaged in the sport of bowling and, particularly, to an aid which provides the bowler with an artificial thumb with which to support the ball and provide optimal control of the ball . during the approach and delivery phases of the sport.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been numerous attempts to develop devices for the intended purpose of improving the skill of a bowler when plying his or her sport. Illustrative of such devices are disclosures of a number of Patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. No. 3,046,014 to Abruzzi, No. 3,208,749 to Skuse, and 3,214,167 to Pell.
Abruzzi discloses a wrist band which terminates at a prong which, in turn, is slightably receivable in a radially directed socket specially formed in the ball. With the fingers of the bowler received in either conventional holes or in slotted holes formed in the ball, it is thrown in a conventional manner. The wrist band serves to transfer most of the weight of the ball to the wrist and upon release of the ball, the prong is extracted from the socket with which it was inserted. It is said to be particularly useful with persons having relatively weak fingers such as children, the aged, and invalids who desire to bowl but who cannot properly hold and grip the heavy bowling bowl with only their fingers, as compared to a person having relatively strong fingers.
Skuse discloses a bowling aid which is strapped to the bowler's wrist and extends to one of the fingers to which it is attached at a distant location by means of a suitable opening. The aid extends between the palm of the bowler's hand and the ball and, in its underside, has a plurality of pins which project outwardly and are slidably received in associated holes formed in the outer surface of the bowling ball. As the ball is thrown, the pins automatically impart both "lift" or top spin to the ball without requiring the bowler to twist his or her wrist. As a result, strain and irritation to the wrist and arm muscles of a bowler are said to be avoided.
The Pell patent discloses a fingertip device which serves to maintain the normal leverage required to control a ball but which completely eliminates the need for insertion of the fingers into the ball. The ball has a conventional thumb hole but is modified to have a pair of spaced radial apertures which communicate with its outer surface. A curved plate is provided which generally conforms to the curvature of the ball and this plate has a pair of spaced projections at one extremity for reception into the apertures of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No.s 2,482,395 to Zander and 3,098,654 to Larsen disclose bowling aids which are specifically intended for handicapped people. The Zander patent is intended for use by a bowler who does not have a natural hand and that of Larsen is said to be especially useful by persons having stub fingers or with missing fingers or with any type of hand trouble.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,029 to Giles discloses a construction for attaching an artificial finger to a hand lacking other fingers but already having a thumb. The artificial finger thereby enables articles to be picked up when the natural thumb is pressed against the artificial finger. However, there is no mention of, or suggestion that, the construction be utilized in association with a bowling ball.
Yet another Patent, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,029 to Hollman discloses a bowling glove which extends from the wrist of the bowler to the base of the fingers and provides an opening for receiving the thumb. The glove is intended to restrict movement between the hand and the wrist and maintain the wrist straight at all times.